Akirah: a Pokemon Tale
by Mazeyelle
Summary: this is the story of a girl named Akirah, whose life spins out of place when she is kidnapped by scientists 4 years before May begins her journey to become a pokemon trainer. But when their lives cross, there is no turning back... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is my first pokemon fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!

And I'm only going to say this once: I do not own pekemon or the characters, but I do own Akirah and her parents.

Onward with the story!

1

1She was playing like she always did. She loved to play outside, and did whenever she could. Dratini, who she lovingly called 'Titi', was watching over her making sure she was safe. She was Akirah, a 7 year-old little girl who loved Pokemon. She would go outside and find all kinds of Pokemon to play with, for they weren't scared of her. She would play anything from 'dress up' to hide-and-seek with them. But today was quiet. Her parents were inside, her mom cooking dinner and her dad doing some 'experiments'. She couldn't find any other friends today, so she played with Titi. Akirah decided that Titi would look great in a leaf cape, so she was busy making one. Titi was taking the time to nap before the 'torture' began. But Titi wasn't going to be 'tortured' today. Akirah couldn't find a big enough leaf around her house, so she wandered into the nearby woods to find one. She'd been there many times, but Titi usually accompanied her into them, so it was a little scarier than usual. But she soon found the perfect leaf and was on her way back when she saw something. Something 'shiny'. Curious of what it was, she followed it. But she couldn't catch up with it. She started to run after it, and it too took up the pace. Running and running, she didn't notice where she was even going. She almost lost sight of it, but then it stopped. She finally caught up, and noticed it was a coin. She picked it up, and then she was lifted up into the air. She screamed, trying to fight the invisible force that held her entangled in the air. She couldn't see. She could barely breathe. And then she heard it. Footsteps. She yelled, calling for help, but all she got was silence. Then, something hit her, and she lost conscience.

Titi woke up groggily. Looking around, she noticed that Akirah was gone. Frantically, she searched the grounds for her. But then she heard a scream. She knew that voice from anywhere. She dashed through the woods to the area of the scream. Nothing. Except the leaf cape. Titi cried, calling for Akirah. She searched the woods a bit, then returned home. She quickly went to Akirah's parents, trying to tell them what happened. Now they didn't know pokemonese, but they knew that something was wrong. Especially since Akirah wasn't with Titi. "Akirah? AKIRAH" her mother called for her frantically, both now aware that their daughter was missing.

Well, that's the first chapter for you! More to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's the 2n'd chapter. Enjoy!

2

Years had passed since Akirah's disappearance, and everyone had moved on. All thought she was dead. Ash Ketchem had been many years into his Pokemon journey, making new friends and rivals. Now May and Max accompanied him, with Brock at their side. They were now in Rustoboro city, resting up. There had been many rumors going around about experiments on Pokemon nearby, but they were just rumors. Nothing else. "Hey guys, I'm going to go shopping!" May smiled. She loved to shop when she wasn't practicing for the Pokemon contests. "Kay, be back soon!" said Brock, working on his pokeblock recipe, using Pikachu as the test subject. She didn't get any feedback from Ash or Max; they were too busy arguing on what Pokemon were good against. Max was winning. "Ok, I'm off!" she waved to them, and headed off.

"Ahhh, that was fun!" May stretched, enjoying the day of shopping. She decided to head back now, but realized something. "I guess Rustuboro is a lot bigger than I thought..." she walked along, trying to make her way back to the Pokemon center. But it seemed every turn she made led her the wrong direction. And now it was dark outside. Suddenly, May found herself in a part of the city she never saw. Curious, she continued through, but this part of the city seemed deserted. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called into a few buildings, receiving only the muffled sound of her echo. But she noticed a building that was different than the rest. It was much larger, and more important than the rest, or so it seemed. She looked inside for anything, or anyone. Nothing. She was about to leave, when something caught her eye. Something moved inside. "Hello? Is someone there?" now she was getting scared. A zizagoon popped its head out, and then scurried away. "Hey, wait!" she followed the zizagoon, trying to keep up. It ran through many rooms, getting farther away as it stealthily ran through the building. Surprisingly, there was light in the building, even though it looked abandoned. It stopped in a room, realizing it was at a dead end. "Now I've got you!" she pulled out a pokeball, and the zizagoon jumped. It landed on a control panel, opening the wall up. "Ahhh! What the..." it was a large, clean room with lots of large and delicate machinery. There were capsules in one area full of liquid. When she got closer though, she noticed that there were Pokemon in them! But one large capsule caught her attention. In it was a girl. She had long, blue, flowing hair and pale skin. Her bangs were longer by a few inches, tinted blonde. She was connected to many wires and tubes, all protruding from the top and bottom. A large machine supported the capsule, containing many buttons and screens. "Oh my..." May backed up, and then turned to leave. She ran, running to find the others to tell them what she found.

"Hey, where's May?" asked Ash. "Now that you mention it..."Max mumbled. Brock looked around. "She said she went shopping, but she should be back by now..." the doors of the Pokemon center rammed open, a frantic May searching for her friends rushing through. She ran to them, and tried to stammer something out, but instead collapsed. "May!" max yelled. Brock ran over to her, holding her up. "Are you ok?" Brock sternly asked her. She nodded, indicating she was fine. "S-sorry..." she tried to recollect her breath. "I-I-I s-saw, I-I saw..." she couldn't stop shaking. "Come on, spit it out May." Ash said. "Pika..." Pikachu was by May, trying to be helpful. "She must be in shock. She needs to rest before she can tell us." Brock looked over May, scanning for possible injuries. "Can you stand?" may nodded. "Uh-huh..." she tried to get up, Brock supporting her. With a little trouble, she managed to get up. Nurse Joy came by, worried. "Is she ok?" "Yeah, she'll be fine. She just needs some rest." "N-no. Wait." she stood on her own now, not shacking as bad. " I-I saw... a... a girl." "A girl?" Ash questioned. "Y-yeah... and Pokemon... in capsules." she now was standing fine, but was looking worried. Wait, you saw Pokemon and a girl... in capsules!?!" Max was questioning his own sister sanity right now. " They were all hooked up... to machines." " The rumors!" Nurse Joy gasped, clenching her mouth to muffle it. "You mean the rumors about the studies on Pokemon?" Brock asked. " Yeah, but there was nothing about a girl!?!" May looked up. "We have to go back. We have to save them!" "But May, how do we even KNOW that they need saving?" Max tried to convince his sister otherwise. " Well, they're in capsules, and they're in big machines! Who knows what may have happened to them!" "May, you need to rest. We'll go tomorrow in the morning. It's late." Brock yawned. "And plus, I'm tired." "Don't worry May, we'll go tomorrow, so lets go to bed." _I can't sleep knowing that that girl is still in trouble! _

When everyone was asleep, May decided to sneak out. Outside, she went the direction that the believed the lab was, but it wasn't easy. She couldn't even find the part of town where it was! But she suddenly realized a part that looked familiar. _I must be getting close..._ and sure enough, she found her way through the city to the lab. She walked through, entering the door that was open. She came across the lab again, but there were people inside. She hid, trying to stay unnoticed. They were just walking by, leaving the lab room into another wall. She went in, calling on her torchick and beautifly. "Guys, can you help me open these capsules? But you gotta be quiet about it. They gave her a nod and began to open the capsules. May decided to work on the girl. She was still there, floating. She went to the control panel, trying to figure out how it worked. But she decided otherwise, because it was too difficult. She climbed the capsule to the top, and began working off the top. After a lot of shoving and loosening, she managed to get the nuts and bolts out and to get it off. Although she wasn't too strong, she managed to lift it off, and threw it onto the ground. It made a 'thunk', but it wasn't too loud. She grabbed the girl and began to pull her out, when the men came back. "Hey!" they yelled, reaching for their Pokemon. "Oh drat..." the Pokemon were all free now, running off and away. "Torchick, melt a hole into the glass!" Torchick melted a hole into the glass, which then poured out both May and the girl. "Torchick, Beautifly, return!" the Pokemon flashed and entered their pokeballs. She then ran, the girl on her back, as fast as she could. The men ran after her, trying to catch up. They threw out their pokeballs and released a mighteyenna and a houndoom. The two Pokemon were much faster than the humans, catching up with May. "Oh no!" she tried to shake the dogs off, but they were too fast. They were about to knock down May when a huge Pokemon came from above. It roared, scaring off the two Pokemon away. May too fell down, surprised at what happened. It turned around, facing her now. Her eyes widened. It was a huge dragon that had saved her. It crouched down, sniffing the two, then smiled. It cried out loud, scaring May a bit. It picked the two up, and flew away.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" May shrieked as she was swept away by the dragon and into the sky. Getting over the takeoff, May looked at the girl. She was naked... but thankfully, May still had the clothes she had shopped for! After a bit of struggling, May had dressed the girl into a nice dress she had bought. She noticed the girl was stirring. Her eyes opened. They were a brilliant hue of blue. She blinked, adjusting to being awake. "Hi! My names May! What's yours?" May held out her hand. The girl just stared. Looking at May's hand, she stared at it for a while, then reached out slowly and shook it. But she just stared. Then she looked up. She saw the dragon and her eyes widened. She smiled, tears coming to her eyes. Then she spoke. "My, you've grown..." she looked at May. "Hello May..." she frowned. She looked around, examining her whereabouts. It looked like she had to figure out what was happening. "Um, I saved you back there. You know, the capsule-thingy..." she looked scared now. "It's almost day..." she said, started to look frantic. "Are you... ok?" May was now worried. What was scaring her? "...May, it was nice to know..." she was getting ready to jump. "No! Don't jump!" May jumped at her to stop her from jumping, but ended up pushing both of them over. May screamed, holding onto the girl. The girl kept on falling, like she knew what she was doing. She sun then peeked over the horizon in a blinding flash. May opened her eyes again to find herself upon the back of a large, dragon-like Pokemon. But this wasn't the same Pokemon as before. It was long, and slender, snakelike even. It had a very long tail and a long neck, a pair of feathered, blue-tipped wings flapping to keep in the air. It's feet resembled bird feet, except there was only three toes on each and they were scaled. Large talons hung from each toe and wing, and a spike emerged from the tip of the tail. It's head was unusual; it had horns on it's head that looked like wings right above each eye, and three spikes emerged from it's cheeks, the latter larger than the next. Its mouth almost resembled a bird's, except it had nostrils and teeth. The Pokemon turned towards May, revealing its eyes. They were red, a wing-shaped pattern around each eye. It turned its head back, continuing forward. May had never even heard of a Pokemon like this one before.

And that's that. Still more to come )


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next installment of the story. So read up!

3

Max, who was yelling something like, "she's gone," and "get up you lazy bum", rudely awakened ash. "What is it?" he yawned, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "May's gone, and we need you to help find her!" "What!?!" "She must have tried going back last night. Who knows what trouble she's in now..." Brock explained. "Well, what are we waiting for!" "Well, you." Max said. "Well, now lets go find her!"

They walked around town yelling for May, asking people if they had seen her. But no one had. They had been searching for a few hours when the decided to take a break. They rested in a nearby park. "This is hopeless. She's probably at the Pokemon center by now... let's go back!" Ash complained. "Hey, come on Ash, let's look a little longer, ok?" Brock tried to encourage Ash, but it wasn't working. " But I haven't even had breakfast yet! And Pikachu's hungry too." as if to agree, Pikachu squeaked a "pika pika" in response. "But I brought some food with us." Brock brought out a box of food. "This should hold us for now." "Hey, what's over there?" Max pointed to an area of town where there was a lot of activity. "I don't know. Lets go check it out." Ash suddenly became interested again and they headed over to the chaos.

There was yellow tape everywhere. A few police cars were set around, as officers tried to keep back citizens. Ash went up to an officer Jenny. "What's going on here?" Max had already pulled on Brocks ears before he even said anything. "Well, it seems that there has been a robbery here. We must ask that you stay away from this area for now. Thank you." Ash backed up, turning to Brock and Max, indicating he wanted to talk to them. They huddled together, Ash saying, "I think this is where May went last night. Officer Jenny says that something was stolen... it could have been the girl." "So you're saying my sister's a crook!?!" Max said disdainfully. "Well, we don't know that for sure. But if we could only get inside..." Ash thought.

Suddenly, he heard something in the park. He looked to see if he could find anything, but he saw nothing. But then something moved. He went over to the park to find a large Dragonite resting in the bushes. Max and Brock came over, seeing the Dragonite too. "Wow, a Dragonite!" Max smiled. Ash carefully went over to it, trying not to wake it up. Step. Step. Step-crack. He looked down, realizing he stepped on a twig. The Dragonite's eyes flew open, and it stood up. It looked at Ash, who'd had frozen in place. He sniffed him, then again, realizing he'd smelt that scent before. The Dragonite cried a yell of joy, grabbing Ash and squeezing him hard. Ash squeaked, as Ash was being strangled by the Dragonite. It put him down, and then went to hug Brock and Max. "It must...like us," Ash said.

After everyone was hugged properly, Ash noticed something on the Dragonite. "Hey, it has a name tag..." he picked it up and looked at it. "It says... Titi." "Pffh, Titi! That's funny!" Max giggled. "Hey, Titi, have you seen anyone named May?" Titi nodded, and swooped them all up onto her back and carried them off. "Wow, it's so cool up here!" Max was certainly enjoying Titi's ride. "I don't feel so good..." said Brock. "Then don't look down if you don't feel good!" Ash replied, then backing away from Brock. "Pika pika!" Pikachu was certainly enjoying the ride as well. Titi flew straight for a good while. Ash was about to nod off when Titi dipped. Going straight down, all four of them were yelling. Then Titi dipped back. And they continued on.

and that's the end of chapter 3. and I still have more where that came from.


	4. Chapter 4

It's suspenseful, isn't it 0.o

Well… maybe not. But enjoy.

4

"Who...What are you?" May warily said to the Pokemon. "You already know me. But then again, I haven't told you my name. It's Akirah." The Pokemon was speaking to her.

"Akirah... such a pretty name... but wait, YOU'RE that GIRL!?!"

"Yeah... it's a loooong story. You see, I wasn't always a Pokemon."

"What? You mean you were a person?"

"Yep. Just like you. Although much younger."

"Wait. That's where I heard your name! Your that girl who mysteriously disappeared 4 years ago, aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Sorry... But everyone thinks you died!"

"They do? Well, Titi knows I'm alive now."

"Titi?"

"Yeah. The Dragonite that carried us…although 4 years ago, she was a Dratini.

"So she's been looking for you! And when she saw me, she smelled you too and picked us both up!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess..."

May looked at Akirah. " But that doesn't explain how you were human..."

"Well, I've managed to be able to change into my human form, but I can only do it at night. When the sun comes up, bam! Instant Pokemon."

"Oh. I guess I don't really understand that kind of stuff..."

They came across a large field, leveling out into a forest. Over yonder the forest was a little house where Akirah landed. May got off, Scanning Akirah's form again. She looked very skinny, and seemed malnourished. May frowned, feeling sorry for Akirah. She couldn't even imagine how horrible it must have been to be locked up in that lab. "Where is this?" May questioned Akirah. " It's my home... or was four years ago. It's changed a lot since then..." May walked inside, Akirah's head popping in for a peek. It was very messy. It looked like someone still lived there though. "Hello?" May yelled. "Is anyone home?" no response. She walked further into the house, looking for anything else that proved it was still in use. It was fairly clean for a deserted house, which meant something. She looked though, and couldn't find anything else. She walked into one room in particular, and noticed it was a child's room. Akirah's room to be exact. She looked around. There were many toys sprawled out upon the floor, little trinkets hanging out of reach for a 7-year old. There was a picture of a little girl with blue hair and her parents beside her, a portrait of what she looked like when she was little. "Did you find anyone?" yelled Akirah. "No, but I found your room!" May looked around more, looking for other intriguing items. There was a picture of a little girl holding a Dratini in her hands, obviously Akirah with Titi. There were many pictures of Akirah with Pokemon, but nothing seemingly important. She turned to leave, when something purposely whacked her in the head. She fell, unconscious. Akirah sensed a problem with May and frantically called for her, while trying to get inside the house. A figure stepped out of the room May was in, carrying May on it's back. Akirah growled, ready to strike. It noticed Akirah, and dropped the frying fan it had, emitting a loud clatter like thunder.

"What IS that!?!"

They had arrived, Titi gently letting them down. Titi shivered, staring at the Pokemon that they had all been looking at. It was stuck in the house, seemingly trying to enter. Yelling was heard, screaming, "May! MAY!" "Someone's in there!" yelled Max. "Yeah, and May's in there too!" Brock replied. "Hurry, we got to save her!" Ash shouted as he ran towards the large Pokemon. "Pikachu, use your thunder attack!" a shot of lightning sprang from Pikachu and hurdled towards the Pokemon. When it hit, the Pokemon shook, moaning in pain. But it kept on trying to go in. It slipped through, disappearing into the house. "Hurry, follow it!" Ash yelled to everyone, running inside himself. They were at the door when the roof exploded, the Pokemon now flying, carrying something. "MAY!!" Max yelled, chasing the Pokemon, with the others following. "Wait!" a voice shouted from behind. They turned, to see a man stagger out of the house. "Wait..." then he collapsed.

and that's chapter 4. I'll post chapter 5 later on in the week.


	5. Chapter 5

Well… I guess I meant to say month… or months XP well, anyways, here's chapter 5! Yay!!!!

5

Akirah now swept May away, trying to get away from the people who attacked her. It was hard, as the attack left a hole in her wing, bleeding. She winced, the wind only ripping at the hole. She had to get away, to make sure that May was safe. She landed in a clearing in the woods, near a waterfall. The sun was setting. She placed May down on a bed of needles next to a tree, and then went to the waterfall. She washed the wound under the water. It stung, but at least it would make sure it didn't get infected. When the sun had set, she tried changing her form, leaving her wings there so that the wound could heal. She went over to May, making sure that she was safe, and then went into the forest. She brought back some kindle, and lit a small fire with some twigs.

May woke up, noticing Akirah was human again... except her wings were still there. She was bent over a small fire, keeping watch. Akirah turned, and smiled at May. "Are you hungry? I found some berries in the woods. Don't worry, they're edible." "No, I'm fine." May was puzzled. "Wait... What happened?" well, you got knocked unconscious, and we were attacked by some people." "Attacked!?!" "Yeah. But don't worry, no harm done..." she looked down, lost in thought. May noticed the puddle of red starting to appear behind Akirah. "Akirah, you're bleeding!" May went over to see where, and gasped. There was a large hole in her wing, and around it the area was burnt. It was still bleeding. "Akirah! What hit you!" "A... A thunderbolt. One of the people had a Pikachu..." May gasped. Pikachu? Does that mean that Ash attacked them? "No, it must have been something else. It couldn't have been Pikachu!" Akirah looked at May. "Were they your friends? They must have been looking for you, and thought I was attacking you!" She chuckled. "Well, I'm not surprised there. They were calling you name too, after all. "Yeah... if they had known you were helping me maybe you wouldn't have been attacked... I'm sorry..." Akirah smiled. "It's not your fault! So don't punish yourself. I mean, I am a Pokemon..." she frowned now, looking a little depressed. "I wish I could see my mommy and daddy again..." May sat by Akirah. "Don't worry Akirah, we'll find your parents, don't worry!" she smiled. "And I'll try to find a way to change you back into a human again, too!" she held Akirah's hand. "But first, let's patch up this wound!" after shuffling around in her pack, May found what she was looking for. She took the potion she had and the bandages and tended to Akirah's wing. Akirah growled in pain when May sprayed the potion onto her wing, but it made her feel better. Now that the wound was bandaged, they both sat around the fire. It was an awkward silence, the sound of night setting in. Akirah was first to break the silence. She looked at May, and asked her a question. "Aren't you... don't you think I'm a freak? I mean, I'm a messed up science project and all..."

"Hey, you're not a freak! I mean, you just...well... you're no more than a freak than I am!"

"You also can change into a Pokemon?"

"Um... no. That's not what I mean. I mean, it doesn't matter what you may look like on the outside... what matters is in your heart. That's what makes us who we are, not what may have happened to us in the past... it's what makes us human." _well, I'm not sure I worded that one right... _May thought.

"You're right." Akirah smiled. "It doesn't matter that I'm a Pokemon, what matters is that I'm still me!" she looked up at the stars. "You better sleep. It's late, and you need the sleep." May realized what time it was, and realized how tired she was. She hadn't slept for two days, other then the times when she was knocked out. She pulled out her sleeping bag, and fell right on it, not worried about getting in. "Good night, Akirah." "Good night May. Sweet dreams."

She now sat there, watching, keeping guard. May fell right to sleep, too tired to care. Something just struck her. _If I'm a Pokemon, doesn't that mean I can learn attacks!?! _She stared at her hands. What could she learn? She tried to remember anything from the last four years. She remembered that she woke up once, in her concealment capsule. She could see and hear the scientists talking about something... what was it! She remembered how they were talking about her. It was when she first realized she had been morphed into a Pokemon. They had been trying to create the ultimate Pokemon, that's why they needed her. The human influence in her form was supposed to control her powers, to learn any move... _that's it!_ She thought. _I was supposed to be the ultimate Pokemon! I can learn anything! Even..._ she decided to try learning a move. But she couldn't think too hard with the pain in her wing already occupying her mind. That's when she decided to try out a move. She tried to think... but she didn't know what to even do. She sighed, and sat down. She knew many Pokemon and their moves, but didn't know what they did to do the attacks.

She relaxed her mind. She wanted to clear her mind so that she could think. But something happened. She heard a slight buzzing noise, nothing too important. But then she felt something inside of her, trying to come out. She held it in, clenching her chest, falling on all fours. It was too strong... it hurt. The pain grew stronger and stronger. She was starting to sweat, breathing heavily. She didn't want to let go; she was scared. It was starting to consume her, a burning sensation emitting through her whole body. She let go, unleashing the energy built inside. She was engulfed in light, her body burning. She yelled, but not because it hurt, but because it was like something exploding inside of her. Actually, it didn't hurt at all. Then, it stopped. She was in her dragon form again, but it was different. She felt stronger. And the pain was gone from her wing. She looked, and realized her wing was as if there was no hole. Just to check, the scanned both wings thoroughly, but there was no hole. She also realized that she was larger. And spikes were beginning to line her back from head to tail. Her wings were now bluer too. "What just... happened?"

so that's chapter 5. you know what? I'm going to post chapter 6 at least next month… unless enough people want me to post it earlier. And don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

well, here's the next edition of the story. sorry for the short chapters; i promise i'll try to make them longer in the future. but, in the meantime, i hope you enjoy the next chapter!

6

The man awoke, Ash, Brock, Max, and Pikachu all surrounded him. They had laid him on a couch inside the house.

"Sir, are you ok?" Asked Brock. "Did the Pokemon hurt you?"

he sat up. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"We should ask you what YOU'RE doing here." Max flatly stated.

"Well, I live here."

"Oh..." Max turned red.

" Did you see a girl here?" Ash said. "You know, brown hair, red bandana..."

"Yes, I did. She was trespassing, so I knocked her unconscious."

"What!?!"

"I said I knocked her unconscious. I was going to ask her to leave, but she was rummaging through my daughters room. She was obviously trying to steal something."

"Wait, your daughter?" Brock questioned.

"Yes, my dear little girl. But she went missing years ago. All I have left of her is her toys and her pet Pokemon..."

"You mean Titi?" Ash said.

The man stood up. "Titi? But how'd you know-"

"That's how we got here. Titi took us here."

"But Titi doesn't just carry random strangers around! Not unless... no, it couldn't be." he started to pace around the room, stopping when he thought about it.

"Not unless what?" Ash curiously asked.

"Not unless she smelled my daughter on you. Have you seen her!?!" the man seemed desperate.

"No..." Said Brock.

"But wait... what if May found your daughter! Titi may have smelled her on May, and then smelled May on us!" Max was excitedly speaking, as if he had just solved a lost puzzle.

"But that means..." "It means that the girl in the science lab was your daughter!" Brock was now catching on.

"What? A science lab?" the man was confused.

"Well, May found a girl in a containment capsule, and went to save her. She must had been tested on for something..." Max was thinking.

"What!?! No, it can't be her! She was lost, never found again. She's DEAD!" the man sat down, looking concerned.

"But what if she was kidnapped?" Ash was also catching on... sort of.

"You're right, Ash!" Max said. "She could have been captured and taken to the science lab for experimenting-"

"no! No one took her away! She was lost, and now she's dead! I can't accept that she was tested on for all these years!" the man now looked agitated.

"But what was that Pokemon anyways?" Max thought. "I've never seen it bef-"

"ENOUGH! Let me be! I ask you to leave now!" the man was angry, he stood and was pointing at the door for them to leave through. As they made haste to leave, Ash saw him sit back down, cradling his head in his hands.

They were now thinking of what to do. Ash and Brock were sitting, Pikachu in Ash's lap. Max decided to go to Titi.

"Hey Titi." he said, petting the large Dragonite. Titi smiled, saying hello to Max. Max sat by Titi, thinking. But then it hit him. "Hey, Titi, can you track down May's scent?" Titi sniffed the air, perking up and nodding to Max, saying she found it. "Hey guys, come on!" he yelled to ash and Brock, motioning for them to climb onto Titi.

"Why? Where are we going?" Ash asked.

"We're going to find May, that's what!" soon, Titi flew into the sky everyone on her back. It was dark that night, so it was hard to see anything.

"I think I should've walked..." said Brock. He wasn't doing so good in the air, even after flying before.

"Hey Brock, don't barf on me!" yelled Max, scooting away from Brock as far as possible.

"Hahaha!" Ash was enjoying the hilarious scene. Pikachu noticed something.

"Pi-Pikachu" Pikachu said as he tugged on Ash's shirt. Ash looked, noticing the flash of light in the woods too. Brock and Max even noticed it. And Titi flew towards it.


	7. Chapter 7

hey, it's my first update of the year! yay! sorry i didn't update in january, since i'm a high school student and i had to take care of semester finals, but now i'm back! sorry, another short chapter. meh. i haven't had time to write longer ones right now... but i hope you still like it!

7

Akirah noticed something from above, coming towards her. She freaked out, and dove into the water. Whatever it was, it landed. Some people came off, noticing May. Akirah decided to do something, so she changed back into a girl and came out of the water. The figures turned around, noticing Akirah, and the stick she had picked up for defense. "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed, running straight for them. Ash didn't know what it was coming at them, so he ordered Pikachu to shock it. The bolt of light shot straight for her, and in defense she put her empty hand in front of her. She closed her eyes, preparing for the shock of the attack, but instead she felt something form from her hand. She looked, realizing she had just used protect. The attack had bounced off the shield, and shot away. She stared, realizing it was May's friends again, and... Titi! She fell to her knees, panting. Ash, Brock, and Max just stood there. _What just happened? That person just blocked the attack! With nothing too..._The moon then came out from behind some clouds, revealing that the attacker was a girl! "Ah!" Ash realized it was Titi's owner... the little girl! But she wasn't so little anymore. She looked up, finally speaking.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you... you must be May friends! It's nice to finally meet you..." she stood, exposing her dripping wet clothes.

"My miss, it's the pleasure to meet you! And might I say, you look lovely under the moonlight..." Brock was ranting again, love struck. But thankfully, Max was to the rescue. After a good ear pull, Brock was back to normal. Akirah was blushing though.

"So, what's your name?"

"oh yeah, I forgot to tell you... it's Akirah. And you?"

"My name's Ash Ketchem"

"I'm Max, and THAT'S Brock."

She pointed to May. "She's really tired, so don't try to wake her up... she's had a long day."

"Yeah, with that Pokemon carrying her off and all." Max decided to bring up the Pokemon. Of course she'd know about it. But... "So, how did you get the Pokemon away from May?"

Akirah felt hurt. The way that Max said Pokemon... it made her shiver. She decided not to tell them. "Well, I... I just chased it until it landed, then sneaked her away from It." it felt weird referring to herself as "it", but she didn't say anything.

"And it didn't chase you?" Asked Ash. "No... There was a pretty good wound in its wing; it couldn't fly too far. And it was too busy trying to take care of the wound to care about May..." lying was hard. But she felt she did good for now, and they looked like they believed her. "If you want, you guys can stay here for the night. I'll watch over you..." she now became worried. What would happen in the morning? She'd have to find a way to escape telling the truth, but she didn't know how yet.

"Are you ok?" Brock asked her, noticing the change of emotion on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she sat by the fire. Everyone got out his or her sleeping bags, getting ready to sleep. But Brock noticed something. Ash and Max fell right to sleep, but Brock went over to Akirah. She looked up, and watched as Brock smiled a friendly smile, then sat down.

"Hey, Akirah... what is the bandage on your arm for?" she froze. Did he figure it out? She must have been a bad liar, and he had seen through it.

"Well, I can explain-"

"No need, I can see clearly. You got hurt trying to save May. That was nice of you."

Phew. He hadn't figured it out yet. "Oh, yeah."

"So, how'd you block Pikachu's attack? That was impressive."

She scanned her brain for any possible answer, and she said that, "it was a technique I learned when I was little. The Pokemon showed me."

"Before you were kidnapped?"

She froze. They knew? But how? "Y-yeah, before I was...kid... napped..."

"Oh, sorry... a touchy subject, I guess..."

"Bad memories, that's all..." she was starting to feel funny. "I'm going to go for a walk. You should rest. You're probably tired." She stood up, heading towards the woods. Brock sat there, watching her leave. He sighed, and decided to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Hey guys! Another story update I guess 3 I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I've been very busy with school and finals and stuff… but now I'm out of school! Yay! So hopefully I'll be updating more often X3 anywho, onto the next chapter!

8

Akirah started to run as soon as she could. She just kept on going faster and faster, until the surrounding scenery turned into a blur. She stopped. She had changed back into a Pokemon again. She sat, screaming inside her head. _What's happening to me!? I keep on just changing back... what if..._ she gulped. _What if... I'm turning into a full Pokemon! No! I can't! I have to change back!_ She tried, but she couldn't make herself change. She screamed, a shrill that could be heard for miles. May sat up, awakened by the call. _Akirah! She must be in trouble! _She got up, almost tripping on Max. _Max!? When did he get here! And Ash and Brock are here too! But where's Akirah?_ She started into the woods, trying to follow the sound of the cry. Running, she her way through what looked like a path made by a person, but then... it grew. Until it was the size of a single-lane road. She came to a clearing, where a Pokemon was curled into a ball, shaking. It looked like Akirah, but it was different. Like, an upgraded Akirah. "Akirah?" May whispered. A head popped up, Akirah crying. "May..." She then put her head back down. "Akirah, what happened? Why are you...different? And why are you crying?" May had now traveled to Akirah's head, placing a hand on her snout for comfort. "May... I... I... I think I'm turning into a full-fledged Pokemon. I keep on changing back, and I can't change back right now!" a tear trickled out of her eye and landed on the ground. "They don't know...but they know I was kidnapped. They know everything except this..." she started to shake more. "Hey, hey... calm down Akirah. Don't worry; we're going to change you back before you become a full Pokemon. Just take deep breaths. You'll be fine." With much difficulty, Akirah began to relax, taking in large gulps of air. She then changed back into a human. She looked at May, still a little teary. "Come on, let's go back." May calmly said. They started to walk back, but Akirah felt she needed to get something out. "I...guess that... even though I look older... I'm still 7. Because...I've been asleep... for years...and..." she gulped. Tears were coming back. She knew what else, but it was hard to say without crying. Akirah looked at May, who was showing understanding in her face. Akirah looked at her, realizing that... "You know... you remind me a lot of... my mom." May looked surprised, but slipped in a faint smile._ Her mom? She must miss her mom... I would if I haven't seen my mom for years... _"May?" "Yeah?" "Please don't tell your friends... about me. I don't think they would take it well..." they soon got back to the camp, everyone still asleep. The fire was beginning to smolder out, so Akirah went to tend to the fire. May sat down by the fire, watching. The girls began to talk to each other, and soon they were in a full-blown discussion, giggling when they thought something was funny.

They were having so much fun, Akirah forgot. She forgot all her troubles, all the pain, and for once, she felt normal. She felt like she was still a kid, and never was separated from her parents. It felt great. But it didn't mean she was any different. She was too busy having fun to notice that night was fading... fast. She was giggling with May when she looked up. She awoke from her false reality, a wave of fear washed over her body. May noticed, and also looked up. The sun was about to come over the horizon. Akirah winced. She started to shake, and held her hands firm. "Oh no..." said May. "No! I don't want to change..." whined Akirah, but she knew what happened the last time she resisted. "Auugh!" she yelled, keeling over. The pain was growing, the burning sensation filling her entire body. She lost control. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself change. She only opened her eyes when she felt the familiar feeling of May's hand on her shoulder. She looked at May, and cried. Not a sound, but tears.

Akirah gritted her teeth, the burning sensation beginning to fill her body again. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to see herself change. But she didn't want to change either... she felt herself being lifted up by May, and placed back down by something hard, probably a tree. Then she felt something cold and wet being placed on her face. She opened her eyes, seeing May putting a wet washcloth on her face. Akirah smiled, and then winced again. "Auugh..." the sun was now peeking over the horizon, making the pain grow exponentially. Although she was resisting, she was starting to change. Her teeth were becoming sharp and pointy, her horns starting to protrude. Someone woke up, yawning. It was Brock. He noticed May, sitting by Akirah, who looked like she was in pain. Then, he saw Akirah scream. Wings sprouted from her back, the same color as... "Akirah!" Brock yelled, as he ran over. "Brock!" May yelled, realizing that he was up. "No..."Akirah groaned. "May, what's happening to her!?" "Well, you know that she was in that lab, right? Well..." Akirah grabbed May's hand, her way of saying don't tell him. May put her other hand on Akirah's hand, her way of saying she had to. "...Akirah was manipulated into... a Pokemon." "What!?" Brock was shocked. That meant that Pokemon... "Yeah, that was Akirah..." May looked up at Brock. "Don't tell Ash and Max, please Brock?" He said nothing. He was now putting everything together. Akirah screamed, and let go. She opened her eyes, the pain was gone. But now, she was a Pokemon again. "Akirah..." May looked up at her. Akirah got off her back, now standing on her four feet. She turned to Brock, her slitted eyes staring at him. She seemed to be trying to say something, but couldn't say it. He just stared at her. She then turned her head away, running off. "Wait Akirah!" May yelled, going after her. But then Akirah suddenly took off, flying into the horizon. AKIRAH! May yelled. But she was too far away now. Brock put a hand on May's shoulder. "Come on, she needs some time alone…"


End file.
